


incandescence

by CarbonFootprint



Series: Leokumi Week 2016 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pretend Leo is somewhat artistic, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takumi made him want to capture every bit of color that made up the boy he loved.</p><p>He could never find the right shade of amber for Takumi’s eyes, the perfect silvery tone to make up his hair, but that meant he could experiment forever, paint Takumi forever, capture his image forever. </p><p>And he wanted that."</p><p>For Leokumi week day 4 prompts both color and blind (technically? idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	incandescence

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that modern au I said I was gonna do.... WHOOPS HERE'S THIS INSTEAD
> 
> This fic features art from @hikariix on twitter and tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3 (p.s. v lamely edited I'm stressed about math)

Leo knew he was always thought to be the intellectual, studious sort of prince, skilled in magic and knowledgeable about nearly everything. He was a taciturn genius, always hidden away in the library with his books, and every word that left his mouth was smart, planned correctly for virtually no room for error.

That was how he wanted people to see him, everyone but Takumi that is. He allowed Takumi to see his care and his love, and in turn Takumi’s defensive exterior would melt in his hands and they could be in love together, private and sacred.

And yet he still kept things from Takumi, simply because of his own embarrassment on the matter of his more artistic side. He had always appreciated the form and function of things, and recreating the images of those things with his own two hands had been his hobby since his was young, but a hobby no one knew about. His favorite scene to paint was a view from one of the towers in Castle Krakenburg. He could see some of Nohr’s largest mountains from the window, looming in the distance of fields of dull, poorly grown grass. Still, on rare days when the sun was visible, it would rise over those mountains and shoot beams of light all over the fields, and Leo would be there to paint it permanently onto a canvas.

And when he and Takumi started courting, he had gotten a new muse. He couldn’t stop drawing drawing Takumi and painting Takumi whenever he got the chance. Sometimes, he purposefully woke before the other prince just so he could memorize the sight of his sleeping face and get it down on a piece of parchment for later.

Takumi was always beautiful in his eyes, strong and defined even if anyone was around him. He always stood out to Leo, and whenever he saw Takumi in a new light, his fingers itched to smear paint over a canvas just to capture the sight forever.

He had always been fond of charcoal when he was younger, creating black and white and grey images that remained hidden in the library for no one to see but him.

Takumi made him want to capture every bit of color that made up the boy he loved.

He could never find the right shade of amber for Takumi’s eyes, the perfect silvery tone to make up his hair, but that meant he could experiment forever, paint Takumi forever, capture his image forever.

And he wanted that.

Nearly a year into their courtship and he couldn’t see himself loving anyone but Takumi for the rest of his life. Whenever he woke up next to Takumi, that thought was reinforced even more.

Takumi stayed in Nohr for several weeks at a time, and he did the same thing in travelling to Hoshido, but seeing Takumi in the dim candlelight of his own quarters was always the most inspiring for anything artistic as of late.

He was as gentle when he painted as he was when he touched Takumi, stroking lines that would make up his face with careful movements, dabbing shimmering lines of white through the silver of his hair on canvas. It wasn’t like Takumi was breakable, but Leo couldn’t help but want to worship him with gentle touches whenever they were together. In reality, Takumi was far too muscled to ever be breakable, but he still managed to look so soft, especially with his hair flowing freely over his shoulders and back.

That was Leo’s favorite sight in the morning, an image he had captured over and over in dozens of paintings. Takumi started started taking a liking to wear his shirts to bed, and seeing the Hoshidan prince covered in the loose Nohrian fabric of his own shirt, the cloth only coming halfway down his thighs and usually slipping off his shoulders, was absolutely fascinating and enthralling.

And Leo wouldn’t mind if he could capture the sight in paint over and over again.

As if guided by fate, Takumi had found some of his old paintings in the back of the Nohrian library one day, and it wasn’t like Leo could lie about their origins.

“Leo? These are lovely,” Takumi had sighed as he gazed at the images, the force of his words making Leo’s heart beat so much faster, “Did you truly paint these?”

“I did,” Leo smiled then, “Those are rather old though, from a few years ago actually,” he hummed.

“You have newer paintings then?” Takumi had asked, “Will you show them to me?”

“Perhaps one day, when I have something worth showing you.” Takumi had given him a pout at that, but had accepted it with a kiss to his lips.

He couldn’t show Takumi his newer paintings, not yet at least. Not until he could perfect the way the long slope of Takumi’s neck looked in his paintings, the way his strong shoulders curved and gave way to muscled arms.

He loved every bit of Takumi, the way his torso tapered down to hips that Leo loved to settle his hands on when they kissed. He loved Takumi’s thighs and the way the muscles would quiver under his mouth when he kissed him there, bit down and marked the sensitive inner skin of his thighs with possessive symbols of his own conquest. Those marks would stay for days, and Leo knew only his eyes would ever see Takumi’s thighs that closely, but he was content knowing that Takumi could feel the marks when he moved  

Takumi’s back was all muscle, symmetrical and breathtaking, and he figured he could kiss that skin for the rest of his life and be happy.

He was up early, painting Takumi behind an easel when the subject of his art awoke, effectively ruining his painting, but Leo didn’t care as he watched Takumi sleepily awake, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinking his eyes open.

“Leo?” Takumi mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

“Good morning,” Leo hummed in response, resting his chin on his palm as he watched Takumi in the bed.

“What are you- a-are you painting me?” A flush spread across Takumi’s cheeks then and it took Leo’s breath away. He wanted to get his paints filled with red pigment, mix them with white until he could paint that flush perfectly, stroking it across Takumi’s painted cheekbones until it looked perfect.

“I was,” Leo smiled, “Until you woke up. But now you look so lovely with your cheeks flushed, I think I’ll have to start over.”

“Leo, you-! Y-you can’t just say stuff like that,” Takumi whined, burying his face in the long sleeves of yet another shirt he had taken from Leo’s drawers.

“I can’t help it,” Leo said as he stood, stretching his arms before he walked over to the bed, sitting and reaching to cup Takumi’s cheek in his palm, “You’re beautiful.”

“Leo-”

“Don’t argue with me,” Leo hushed him quickly, leaning to kiss his forehead, “You are truly beautiful, my muse, and I have painted you more time than you know.”

“Really?” Takumi’s voice came out higher in tone, squeaked in shock and embarrassment as his cheeks reddened further, “That’s- s-so embarrassing, Leo.”

“Not to me it isn’t,” Leo laughed in return, “Will you let me paint you more? Right now? While you’re awake?” It would be nice to have Takumi in a position other than laying in the bed, surrounded by blankets. As sweet as his lover looked that way, he would like to see him differently, more erotically placed, where Leo would paint the soft skin of his thighs and chest.

“It’s so- it’s embarrassing though,” Takumi mumbled, burying his face in Leo’s chest then, “I couldn’t possible just- just watch you paint me.”

“Then don’t watch,” Leo whispered before he could think the idea through, reaching for the side table to grasp on of the ribbons Takumi used in his hair, “Here.” Slowly, he pressed the ribbon over Takumi’s eyes, making sure the other boy didn’t immediately protest, before he reached to tie it securely around the back of Takumi’s head. He could hear how the other prince’s breath hitched in his throat when he was finished, but Takumi didn’t protest, simply nodding lightly at the unspoken question between them.

Slowly, Leo moved him, letting him recline against the multiple pillows in the bed, his legs spread not obscenely wide, but wide enough that the shirt almost rode up too far up his thighs.

“Just stay like that,” Leo whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before he pulled away, “Stay like that for me.” Takumi made a soft sound in his throat that sounded like a whimper, but he nodded nonetheless, and Leo could see his his eyes were moving behind the soft satin of the ribbon. He sat back at the easel, picking up the paintbrush to start anew.

By the time he had the preliminary lines of Takumi’s body painted and was starting on his hair, the other prince’s blush hadn’t faded in the slightest. Rather, he looked quite flushed, the red of the ribbon around his eyes nearly matching the color of his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Leo asked softly and Takumi let out a quiet gasp in return, fidgeting a bit in the sheets.

“Leo,” he breathed, “A-are you almost done?”

“No,” Leo laughed out, “Why? Do you _need_ something?”

“I just- I would rather have you here with me, instead of over there,” Takumi mumbled, ducking his head.

“And why is that?” Leo couldn’t help but tease him further. He could recognize the growing need in Takumi’s voice, the way his cheeks were flushing with something other than embarrassment.

“Please!” Takumi blurted, “Just- I want you here with me,” he gasped out, and if Leo was shocked by his bluntness, the feeling passed quickly. Takumi could be quite forceful with his tone to get what he wanted, and Leo knew what he wanted in that moment. He stood and walked slowly over to the bed, watching as Takumi craned towards him, listening hard for him with the blindfold still obscuring his sight.

“You look beautiful like that,” Leo breathed as he slipped onto the bed behind Takumi, “The red of the ribbon almost matches your cheeks. Does being unable to see truly make you so desperate for me?”

“Gods, Leo,” Takumi groaned as he started to lap at the long length of his neck, “I- I always want you.”

“And I, you,” Leo smiled against the soft skin before he dug his teeth into Takumi’s skin, forcing a gasp from the other prince’s throat as he went about sucking and licking at the mark his teeth made.

“Leo… You’re going to- ah! M-make a mark!” Takumi gasped in protest, but Leo could feel the way Takumi was leaning into his mouth, his chest heaving with pants just as the force of his teeth and lips and tongue.

“You can cover it over,” Leo whispered, licking up the shell of his ear before moving to be in front of the other boy, gently pushing him back into the bed. He smiled at the way Takumi’s flush was started to spread, easing down his neck and to his chest. Takumi was certainly beautiful on a day-to-day basis, but like this he was even more so.

He dipped his head low, capturing Takumi’s lips in his own as he pushed the loose shirt off his lover’s shoulders, stroking his fingers down his muscled sides until he reached his hips. He busied himself with making Takumi breathless, easing his mouth open with slow licks until he could bite at his lips and suck at his tongue.

Takumi was already breathing hard into his mouth, shifting lightly under him as the heat between their bodies grew. He was even more receptive than usual, his senses heightened by the blindfold taking his vision away. He slowly moved down Takumi’s body, revisiting the mark he made on his neck until Takumi cried out at the stimulation and he moved on, kissing and licking along his clavicle.

He rubbed his thumbs over Takumi’s nipples just to hear his moans, knowing Takumi hated his teasing but hated even more when he brought him to completion just by playing with his chest.

He raised one hand to Takumi’s hair, tangling his fingers into the silvery locks to give an experimental tug.

“Ah! Leo!” Takumi cried out, his body arching more into his own and Leo smirked.

“You’re not usually so loud when I pull your hair,” he grinned, giving Takumi’s hair another quick pull to bring out another pleasured cry, “All because I took away your sight?”

“Y-yes!” Takumi cried as he pulled his hair hard again, “Gods, L-Leo!”

“If I had known you were going to enjoy this so much, perhaps I should have painted you sooner,” he laughed, easing up his grip in Takumi’s hair as he moved down his body again, His let his breath ghost over where he knew Takumi wanted his mouth most, and the boy under time still tried to buck his hips even as he held him still.

“I love painting your legs,” Leo murmured as he licked over old marks that had nearly faded on the insides of Takumi’s thighs, “Especially when I can see how my own mouth bit you here.” He kissed at the sensitive skin before lowered his mouth to one of the nearly faded bruises, biting slowly so Takumi could feel everything. He made the marks dark again, red against the soft white of Takumi’s skin as he sucked and licked until Takumi was nearly sobbing with pleasure.

“Leo, please,” Takumi panted above him, and he felt Takumi’s hand tangle in his hair as he bit into his skin yet again, “Please, _please_ …”

“Please what?” Leo asked, giving a final lick to the new mark on Takumi’s thigh before he looked back up at him, “Tell me what you want.”

“D-don’t make me,” Takumi gasped out as Leo’s fingers slipped into his smallclothes, tugging them down a bit.

“I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me,” Leo sighed, spreading Takumi’s legs a bit wider so he could pull his smallclothes away altogether, leaving him in just the borrowed shirt.

“Please just- _touch me_ , Leo!” Takumi finally sobbed out, arching into his teasing hands with more desperation than Leo had ever seen.

“Alright, alright,” Leo laughed easily, pressing a kiss to Takumi’s stomach, feeling the muscles fluttered beneath his lips as he kissed down, “Gods, you’re so wet already… I can tell you’re close,” he breathed, grasping his hand around Takumi’s length, “You really do like being unable to see, don’t you? I’ll have to remember that for the future.” He gave Takumi’s cock a slow stroke, causing the other boy to throw his head back, a breathless moan leaving bitten lips.

“P-please just- just- _a-ah_!” Takumi was beyond words as he trembled in the sheets, his fingers digging almost painfully into Leo’s bare shoulders, but Leo didn’t care as he continued touching him, adamant in his purpose to bring Takumi pleasure. He loved seeing Takumi debauched so much that he usually abandoned his own needs until Takumi was sated, and it was worth it every time.

“I know,” Leo smiled as he moved back to Takumi’s neck again, tasting sweat rising up onto his heated skin, “I know what you need. I always know. I’ll always take care of you,” he whispered the heated words into Takumi’s skin, feeling the other prince trembling harder under him, “Go on… You can let go. I’ve got you.”

Takumi came with a scream that Leo quickly muffled and swallowed with his own lips, his body arching and releasing over Leo’s hand. He stroked him until Takumi was quivering with oversensitivity, panting and gasping for air. Slowly, he pushed the blindfold back from Takumi’s face, taking in the hazy amber of his eyes, the way his cheeks were completely flushed and his bangs were sticking to his skin with sweat.

“You’re beautiful,” Leo said again before he could help himself and Takumi gave him an exhausted smile, one that he hoped he could paint in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> well.... there ya have it ;u; idk where this came from but if you got to this point, congrats ;w; Leokumi week is wearing me out I have nothing planned for tomorrow /falls down
> 
> As always, you can find me on the tumble at carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com or on twitter @leokuumi uwu 
> 
> Thank you for reading and any comments and kudos will likely make me cry like 10 times thank you thank you <333


End file.
